plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Troglobite
(Plant Food melts frozen blocks and kills Yeti Imp) (via Plant Food) (Prevents Troglobite from pushing its frozen blocks when shrunken) |first seen = Frostbite Caves - Day 17 |flavor text = Troglobite has been pushing ice blocks across the tundra day in and day out for as long as he can remember. It's cold and exhausting work, and frankly, he's ready for a vacation. He'd like to go somewhere sunny and warm for a change. He'd like to relax in the sand. He hears Big Wave Beach is nice this time of year.}} Troglobite is a zombie encountered in the Frostbite Caves in Plants vs. Zombies 2. A Troglobite always appears pushing three frozen blocks (or more), each with Yeti Imp inside, crushing any plant in his way. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Dense SPEED: Basic Strong zombie that can push blocks of ice across the lawn. Troglobite has been pushing ice blocks across the tundra day in and day out for as long as he can remember. It's cold and exhausting work, and frankly, he's ready for a vacation. He'd like to go somewhere sunny and warm for a change. He'd like to relax in the sand. He hears Big Wave Beach is nice this time of year. Overview Troglobite absorbs 22.5 normal damage shots and degrades upon absorbing 11.5 normal damage shots before dying at 22.5 normal damage shots. Appearances Player's House: Piñata Party Frostbite Caves: Days 17, 19, 20, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, and Icebound Battleground. Modern Day: Days 3 and 10 Strategies Troglobites are very dangerous, as they can quickly crush plants on the front columns, so when they stop to rest, it is recommended to use Hot Potato to melt the ice block closest to a plant. Lobbed-shot plants like Pepper-pult are recommended only if not teamed with Weasel Hoarder. It is also recommended to bring a plant like Fume-shroom or Laser Bean, that can hit the ice blocks as well as the Troglobite himself. Infi-nut's force field blocks Troglobite from pushing frozen Yeti Imps over its barrier, making it a useful plant to pick when facing against them. It is also useful to note that Troglobites cannot push frozen blocks over slider tiles, making them a way to block Troglobites. Do not forget that the Troglobite can also push any frozen plants that he encounters, making him even more dangerous to your defenses. Banana Launcher may be useful to defeat Troglobite, since projectiles launched by Banana Launcher can destroy the row of ice blocks pushed by Troglobite. It is advisable to have between two to three Banana Launchers to destroy rows of frozen blocks at regular levels in Frostbite Caves. Audio Grunting. Troglobite about to push an ice block. Troglobite pushed an ice block. Gallery Screenshot 2015-02-20-15-50-46.png|Almanac entry part 1 Screenshot_2015-04-24-18-48-43.png|Almanac entry part 2 TroglobiteHD.png|HD Troglobite Troglobite's Almanc Icon..png|Almanac icon Troglobite In Seed Selection Screen.png|Troglobite in the preview Screenshot 2015-02-21-15-05-13-1.png|Troglobite pushing a row of frozen Yeti Imps Screenshot 2015-02-21-15-06-16-1.png|Troglobite pushing a frozen Wall-nut Iceblockpushing2.gif|Troglobite pushing an ice block (animated) Dead Troglobite.jpg|A dead Troglobite Screenshot_2015-03-10-23-42-21-1.png|Hypnotized Troglobite Iceblockade.png|Troglobite in Iceblockade achievement Troglo-birthday.jpg|Troglobite in the 2015 Birthdayz Piñata Parties Screenshot_2015-05-05-00-08-18-1.png|Troglobite pushing gift CEqLt8zVEAEGOAO.png|Troglobite's frozen block's Birthdayz costume Troglobiteintrailer.png|Troglobite in trailer Trogldie.png|A zapped Troglobite (4.1.1) ATLASES_ZOMBIEICEAGETROGLOBITEGROUP_1536_00_PTX.png|Troglobite's textures Trivia *His name is a portmanteau of the words "troglodyte," a cave dweller, and "bite." **He may also be based on a troglobite, a real life type of animal that lives entirely in the dark parts of a cave. *Troglobite is the second zombie to mention other areas in the game, the first being Buckethead Cowboy. **Big Wave Beach is mentioned in his Almanac entry. *He shares the same body structure and animation of Octo Zombie, Arcade Zombie and Jurassic Bully. *Even when hypnotized by a Hypno-shroom, he still pushes ice blocks towards the player's house. *Troglobite is one of six zombies that spawn Imps, the others being Gargantuar and its variants, Imp Cannon, Barrel Roller Zombie, Zombie Bull, and Dr. Zomboss. *If a Troglobite is killed off-screen before he can push all three of his ice blocks on the lawn, The blocks will remain out of sight, and the level will not be completed until the off-screen blocks are destroyed. This can be done with a Jalapeno, Ghost Pepper, or a ranged plant food attack such as Citron's. *Troglobite, Imp Porter, Zombie King,Arcade Zombie,Hair Metal Gargantuar's shockwave are the only zombies that can kill Spikerock instantly. *There is an achievement involving Troglobites called Iceblockade, which requires the player not to let Troglobites push ice blocks past the sixth column. *If more than one Troglobite spawn in the same lane at the same time, their ice blocks will simply form a line of them, and each Troglobite can push the line of them. *The birthday gifts he pushes in his Birthdayz costume change appearances five times before revealing the Yeti Imps. *Troglobite represented the 3.3.2 update's icon. *Troglobite cannot push frozen blocks past Infi-nut's force field. *Troglobite, Zombie King, Gargantuar Prime, Mecha-Football Zombie, Surfer Zombie, Fisherman Zombie, Imp Porter, Arcade Zombie, and Hair Metal Gargantuar are the only zombies that can damage Ghost Pepper. *With the 4.1.1 version, Troglobite (along with Octo Zombie and his other variants) now have a unique burned and zapped animation. *Troglobite can only have 1 or 2 ice blocks in Modern Day and Piñata Party. ru:Пещерный укус Category:Frostbite Caves Category:Frostbite Caves encountered zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) zombies Category:Frostbite Caves (Chinese version) Category:Frostbite Caves (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Instant-kill zombies Category:Crushing zombies Category:Zombie groups